During the process for manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD), the process for manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel directly affects the quality of the liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal panel has long been manufactured primarily by liquid crystal injection. In order to improve the efficiency of the process for manufacturing the liquid crystal panel, it is usually filled by liquid crystal through dripping method. The method comprises: (1) coating a frame sealant onto a transparent substrate to form a frame for filling liquid crystal; (2) dripping fine liquid crystal droplets into the frame; (3) aligning the substrate and another substrate under vacuum with the frame sealant being in an uncured state; and (4) curing the frame sealant to form the liquid crystal panel.
In the aforesaid method, the frame sealant used is often composed of an epoxy resin having a heat curing property and a (meth)acrylate resin with a light curing property. As to this frame sealant, although a minor amount is used, it will adversely affect the liquid crystal panel. This is because it has a polarity similar to the liquid crystal, and when a uncured frame sealant is directly contacted with the liquid crystal, some components in the uncured frame sealant will be dissolved in and then contaminate the liquid crystal, thereby affecting the reliability of the liquid crystal panel.
In the current modified method, the contact time between the uncured frame sealant and the liquid crystal is often decreased to reduce the contamination caused by the impurity ions in the frame sealant entering into the liquid crystal. However, for small size products, such modified method still cannot avoid the contamination caused by the uncured frame sealant when it is contacted with the liquid crystal and enters into the liquid crystal molecules. The disclosure intends to provide a frame sealant capable of avoiding the contamination of the liquid crystal caused by uncured frame sealant and a process for preparing the same.